Pulang
by endo.wewe
Summary: Ketika pulang adalah pilihan dari cintamu. Ficlet/OoC/RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Ficlet, OoC, PwP, Typo(s), Aneh **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pulang**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar bulan masih terlihat indah seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Karena terlalu indah, bias-biasnya mampu membuka kenangan yang Temari ingin lupakan.

Memandangnya, ada banyak ingatan menyeruak ke dalam pikirannya bagai film yang diputar ulang dengan mode _slow motion._ Baru tiga hari tak bersama, rindunya sudah menyesakkan seperti ini.

Bukan rinndu akan pakaian-pakaian bagus, atau perhiasan mewahnya. Tapi saat-saat di mana ia, sang ayah beserta kedua adiknya bercengkrama di rumah besar mereka.

Tapi keadaan sekarang sudah berbeda. Inilah keinginannya.

Bersama pria tercintanya, meski harus memaksakan kehendak dan egonya.

Kelopak mata indah Temari tak bisa menampung airmata yang menyeruak kian deras, membentuk sebuah aliran di kedua pipi putihnya.

Teringat saat bagaimana dirinya dengan terampil memasak makan malam untuk keluarganya. Atau ketika bertengkar karena berebut sesuatu dengan adik pertamanya; Kankurou. Atau ketika Gaara; adik keduanya tertawa geli saat dirinya puas mengusili Kankurou.

Hati Temari berkata bahwa yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah salah. Perasaan itu semakin mendalam ketika yang selanjutnya teringat adalah ayahnya; sesosok manusia yang paling menyayanginya setelah sang ibu meninggal.

Sementara di ujung pintu, Shikamaru disuguhi pemandangan punggung Temari yang bergetar, disela dengan isak tangis yang terdengar begitu menyesakkan.

Ia meletakkan semangkuk mie instan—yang sengaja ia masak untuk makan malam mereka—di atas meja kemudian ia memilih meninggalkan makanannya dan duduk bersila di samping Temari.

Ia memandang bulan seperti halnya yang dilakukan Temari tadi. Semilir angin menemani mereka yang duduk bersebelahan di pelataran rumah sederhana khas Jepang ini.

Gadis Sabaku itu berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi sepertinya gagal. Harusnya Temari sadar, tangisnya adalah pertanda hilangnya sebuah harapan untuk mereka.

"Maaf ..." Ujarnya masih berusaha menghentikan tangisnya, tapi lagi-lagi gagal karena yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah isakan yang begitu berat.

Shikamaru masih memandang bulan di atasnya, "Belum terlambat," kemudian ia menatap _jade_ basah Temari, "pulanglah."

Temari balas pandang tatapan pemuda Nara yang dicintainya itu. Mata Shikamaru jujur seperti perkataan yang terlontar barusan.

Ia menggeleng, "Tidak ..."

"Itulah sebabnya, sejak dulu aku tak pernah mau membawamu pergi. Kabur kemudian menikah tanpa persetujuan keluarga bukanlah tujuan dari kebahagiaan sebuah cinta," ucap Shikamaru lantang seraya menghapus jejak-jejak airmata Temari.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Shikamaru."

"Aku tahu."

Semilir angin yang menggoyangkan dedaunan dan suara binatang-binatang malam masih setia menemani kedua insan itu.

Di atas meja, asap mengepul dari mie instan tadi sudah mulai menipis, mungkin sang manusia yang membuatnya tadi sudah melupakan keberadaannya.

"Kita tetap akan menikah."

Shikamaru menggeleng kemudian berujar lirih, "Kita takkan berhasil."

"Jangan begitu Shikamaru. Kita sudah sejauh ini." Temari mencoba berbicara lantang.

Hening kembali. Shikamaru kembali memandang bulan. Teringat bagaimana sewaktu kecil ia belajar main pedang dengan sang ayah. Hanya itu yang dia ingat, karena selanjutnya yang ada hanyalah kesendirian.

"Saat kau dicintai seseorang, ingatlah bahwa ada yang lebih dulu mencintaimu dan lebih besar cintanya. Itulah keluarga. Kau jangan gelap mata hanya karena aku yang sekarang. Belum tentu di masa depan aku tetap Shikamaru yang seperti ini. Satu-satunya cinta yang tak pernah berubah, adalah cinta keluargamu. Jangan tinggalkan cinta keluargamu."

"Tapi aku ingin hidup bersamamu," ucap Temari yang semakin terisak kala Shikamaru bicara tentang keluarga.

"Terkadang kisah cinta lebih baik berakhir begini. Bukan akhirnya yang kita pelajari melainkan prosesnya. Aku percaya kau pasti bahagia meski tanpaku."

Temari langsung memeluk erat Shikamaru, "Aku tak pernah bergurau saat mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', kau percaya, kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk sambil membalas pelukan Temari.

"Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan keluargaku. Maafkan aku, Shikamaru ..." Shikamaru merasa baju di bagian pundaknya membasah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok." Balas Shikamaru.

Saat itu Temari merasakan baju di bagian pundaknya juga membasah, disertai tubuh Shikamaru yang bergetar dipelukkannya.

Kedua insan itu sama-sama terluka.

Adakalanya cinta memang tak bisa menembus perbedaan.

Dan uap panas dari mie instan itu pun sudah benar-benar menghilang sebelum sempat disentuh.

.

.

.

A/N: Mencoba genre lain. Feelnya? Entahlah!

Oleh-olehku setelah pulang kampung. Melow-melow gak jelas. Tapi emang agak sedih sih berpisah sama keluarga jauh. Hasilnya fic aneh ini deh.

Di sini aku cuma mau kasih pesan, menjunjung tinggi restu orangtua dan keluarga, apalagi masalah pernikahan. Sebenernya gak tega bikin ShikaTema pisah, tapi yah, di situlah letak kerennya Shikamaru.

Ok, terimakasih udah mampir dan baca. Yang mau ikhlas kasih masukan, kritik, flame, silahkan, yang enggak mau ya gak maksa. Tapi alangkah senangnya saya kalau ada yang mau ngasih tahu dimana letak kesalahan tulisan saya.

Thanks to Tainaka Sachi pinjem lagu Itoshii Hito e, YUI atas lagunya Namidairo.

See you...


End file.
